My Salvation
by Nefarious King
Summary: Salvation and destruction, under the whim of the user. Nothing comes before the eyes of death, not even those who wield it.


type-moon/love hina crossover

My Salvation

disclaimer: Tsukihime, Fate/Stay-Night, and Love-Hina do not belong to me, they belong to Kinoko Nasu and Ken Akamatsu (respectively)

summary: Salvation and destruction, under the whim of the user. Nothing comes before the eyes of death, not even those who wield it.

Prologue: Prayer

-1992-

'What did i do to deserve this?'

A teenage Keitaro Urashima laid in the rain, completely soaked in a pool of his own blood, practically drowning in it, tears and blood stained on his face began to mix.. His vision beginning to blur rapidly, the everything had already turned colorless in the young mans eye's.

'I cant die, not now... but what could i possibly do?'

His murderer scrutinized Keitaro with a cruel steel gaze. It was only those eyes that Keitaro could see clearly, glowing with an unearthly light. Darkness overcame his consciousness and only the faint sound of the water falling could be heard.

-A few days later-

Keitaro's eyes jarred open, there was a shocked expression on his face, panicking, filled with the wonder if he was alive or dead. "- ah, its good to see that your awake!"

his eyes met with a familiar face, his aunt Haruka, along with this grandmother were there to greet him. He paused shortly, gathering his surroundings, and looking slightly confused.

"whats going on here? Why are there so many scribbles everywhere?" his family looked at him, rather bewildered.

Haruka and Hina looked at each other, trying to gather some sense from each other. Haruka paused to speak first "what do you mean Keitaro? There aren't any 'scribbles' anywhere."

Hina decided to stay quiet, deep in thought. A sense of fear radiated from the older woman, as if she had an idea of what the young boy may just be experiencing.

"my young boy... would you mind tracing these lines, on say... this?" Hina proceeded to take the small food table from his bedside and set it next to him.

He nodded, and let his finger traced all of the red lines from one end to the other along the table causing it to fall apart in cleanly sliced pieces.

"Grandma! W-w-what is this!" Keitaro's hands shakily rose to his eye-level. "How come these scribbles are everywhere!" He shut his eyes tightly and looked away from his family, as if afraid he could end up cutting them apart as well.

Haruka only watched in shocked silence, the eerie silence was sickening her, she wanted to grab hold of her nephew and hold him tight, tell him everything was okay and that she could help him with his "problem." This wasn't exactly something typical like hormones or girls problems however, how do you deal with something like that, it was like watching someone rip apart something by its seams without effort. With his finger no less!

Hina had a twinkle in her eye "i think i have a solution for you my boy! Now close your eyes!" Keitaro nodded and did as said. "you can open them now."

he blinked "The scribbles! They're gone!" he didn't hesitate to jump into his old grandmother's arms at that point.

She put a stern look on her face. "Now look Keitaro, this ability you have, you must be very careful with it, it is your responsibility to use it only in the most serious of emergencies! Those glasses are your barrier between those eyes and you! With these on they will never bother you. Understood?" He nodded "When have i ever wanted to hurt someone?" keitaro giggled.

"I know, thats why your my grandson." Hina hugged him tightly. Needless to say, Haruka was going to have a lot of questions for her dear old grandmother that night.

-Six Years later-

"What the hell is going on here!" Haruka barked, irked at the sight of her nephew half naked and being assaulted by the tenants of Hinata-Inn.

"Housemothe-" Narusegawa attempted to call out before she was interrupted.

"Aunt Haruka!" Keitaro called out to her.

She held on tightly to her nephew, and slightly bonked him on the head. "you should be more careful, what if you lost your glasses!"

He nodded solemnly "don't worry Aunt Haru-" she bonked him again before he could finish his sentence. "-and its Haruka!"

the residents of hinata-sou were speechless at the exchange the two shared. Somehow they knew this was the start of something epic, though they knew not if were to be good or bad.

A/N: i've been wanting to do this story for quite some time now, but i was not quite good at putting ideas into words. and even now im extremely rough. so please bear with me. if anyone is willing to help me out, feel free to comment or email me.

seriously, Shiki Tohno from tsukihime was always compared to keitaro, if he decided to go on a stabbity rampage. i decided, why the hell not?

Twilight King


End file.
